The Ten-Tailed Tree of the Moon Is Our Classmate?
by PainX65
Summary: When 70% percent of the moon was destroyed the Ten-Tails was released from its prison. Now it is going to pay a visit to the one who had released it from the moon and finds itself within Class 3-E.


**The Ten-Tailed Tree of the Moon Is Our Classmate?**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassination Classroom**_

Chapter 1

The moon once a glorious sight in the night sky now reduced to a permanent crescent moon. 70% percent destroyed, vanished, gone forever.

People over the world were asking the same question, what happened to the moon? Was it some natural occurrence? Was it a conspiracy involving the government? An unknown party threatening to blow up the world and using the moon as an example?

Who truly knows what the moons permanent crescent shape symbolises but to answer these questions about the moon's new look we have to a look into a single classroom with 26 students and their sensei but before that we should start at the beginning.

A figure was floating in space before being pulled into the earth's gravitational pull. People who saw it called the falling figure a meteorite. The figure crashed into the ground leaving a large crater, the figure in the crater was a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. It also has nine eyes under its blindfold and seemed to be wearing shackles.

This was the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the former empty vessel of the Jubi or Ten-Tails. The husk broke from its shackles and removed its blindfold. The statue then started to change from its Depowered form into the fabled Jubi.

The Jubi had many names and forms to choose from so which form in this day and age. The Jubi decided to choose a smaller form. The Jubi went through its memory of its Jinchuriki for to take a human form.

First was Kaguya Otsutsuki while not being a Jinchuriki the Jubi was an incarnation of both Kaguya and Shinju, Kaguya the alien and Shinju the God Tree that grew from the blood of the deceased during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race.

The next was one of her sons, Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Jubi's first Jinchuriki and the one responsible for splitting the Jubi up into nine different beings. He was called the Sage of Six Paths and had Rinnegan part of its Rinne Sharingan. He also careless gave the human race chakra to help bring peace but it only caused more death and destruction.

The third was one of the most recent ones before being resealed within the moon was Obito Uchiha a member of the Uchiha clan having one eye being the Sharingan and one eye the Rinnegan while he was its host. He sought to replace the world with a new one and was the one of the ones responsible for the Jubi's revival.

The fourth was Madara Uchiha, a former clan head and one of the founders of Konoha. The one responsible for setting up Obito to follow his cause and even revived from death but succumbed to death once again at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

Both Madara and Obito were in fact being used by Zetsu one of Kaguya's creation.

The last Jinchuriki would be a real shock to people. The last Jinchuriki of Jubi was actually Naruto Uzumaki himself.

Most would be surprised by the Uzumaki being the Jubi's last container and Naruto was the Jubi's favourite Jinchuriki. The Jubi held the DNA of the nine Bijuu, Madara, Kaguya, Shinju, Hagoromo, Madara and Naruto.

The Jubi then took the form of a long black haired woman. "Hmm no maybe not this" She said as she looked at her body. A very well endowed body almost like a model then again he just took Kaguya's DNA for a female body and added them with Madara, Obito's DNA. The Jubi then clicked her fingers as she gotten an idea.

Her form began to change again this time as a 17 year old male with black hair with heterochromia. One red eye and one purple eye, the right eye having the ability to change into the Rinne Sharingan and the left being able to turn into the Byakugan at any time. He also gained his ten tails and Kaguya's horns before removing them.

To the Jubi gender didn't matter to it as it can choose a gender at will.

He looked at his new body it was a combination of Naruto with Obito's body with a combination of Madara and Kaguya's looks. He now needed a name in this form having the memories of his pasts Jinchuriki and his nine children/fragments didn't help either, he then realised he was naked.

" **Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of All Things)** " Shinju then created a set of clothes similar to Madara's clothes without the armour.

"Shinju Otsutsuki" The Jubi tested and found a smile on his face. It did fit his origins after all he was the incarnation of Kaguya and Shinju at the beginning of it all. Shinju now needed to learn about this new age using Naruto's signature technique he ordered his clones to learn about this new world.

Shinju looked up at his former prison with 70% of it being destroyed he had to thank whoever did that one day. After all his clones got all the relevant information of the world learnt that he was in Japan.

Japan was apparently the Elemental Nations in the past however holding little to none information about the Elemental Ages. Apparently they had no chakra so he was the only one with chakra in this world. He frowned slightly at not having a challenge in this age then realized that his Madara was showing.

One of his clones came back with a stack of books that said Naruto on them. Shinju raised an eyebrow before reading through the whole series it was surprisingly good and seemed that at least one person knew of the Elemental Ages but people now think it was a story for a manga.

What the manga didn't have was the true it was made to… differently in this Naruto didn't become his Jinchuriki but it stayed nearly the same the ending was different from what happened.

Shinju sighed some people couldn't accept the truth or the story was changed for the children before be passed down he stood up from his reading spot before brushing up on his chakra. Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and many others and thank god for shadow clones.

 _A Few Days Later_

Within only a few days with the help of his shadow clones he already obtained enough money to live comfortably and got himself a house. One of his clones seemed to figure out who was responsible for freeing him from the moon so he decided to enter Kunugigaoka Junior High, he might have to change his age but he could always just lie to them.

I mean who would believe someone who is over at least 1000-10000 since he could accurately tell the year gap between now and the Elemental Ages.

" **Jinton: Mueisho (Swift Release: Shadowless Flight)** " Shinju then disappeared and arrived and enrolled in the school.

Shinju was put in Class 3-E due when he said that he wanted to 'meet' the moon destroyer causing Karasuma who was in the room to be shocked at how someone who found out about the criminal who destroyed 70% of the moon.

Karasuma asked Shinju how he knew about the criminal that destroyed most of the moon. Shinju replied with "Have you ever seen a person will tentacles?"

Shinju then saw the person or thing responsible for his freedom, the thing responsible for his freedom was like an octopus to put it simply.

Apparently his name was Korosensei or that's what his fellow 'students' called him. "Well students we have a new student joining us today" Korosensei said.

"A new student?" one of the students Yuma Isogai asked.

"Did he or she get degraded into our class?" Sumire Hara also asked.

The class got talking as Nagisa looked at Karma. "What do you think about this?"

Karma looked at Nagisa and shrugged. Karasuma coughed to get the attention of the class "the student joining has requested to join Class E" this caused the class to talk again.

"Requested to join Class E?" one Megu Kataoka asked the person next to her.

"He must be insane, even though we have a great teacher" Tomohito Sugino said.

"He is also aware of Korosensei, he put the pieces together" Karasuma said before looking at Irina "Bring him in please" Irina then brought in Shinju.

Shinju stood out in front of the class and decided to use team seven's introductions. "My name is Shinju Otsutsuki, my likes and dislikes are… hobbies…. Dreams don't have any"

"WHAT KIND OF INTRODUCTION WAS THAT!" The class shouted even Korosensei.

"You didn't tell us any about you!" Rio shouted.

Shinju looked at them "What is there to tell? We are assassins aren't we to kill the squid over there" Shinju pointed towards Korosensei who just got depressed at being called a squid "Even after the assassination we would still be assassins don't won't any weaknesses leaking out" Shinju said as Karasuma nodded he could understand why information was power after all.

Shinju looked towards the octopus squid thing and walked towards him "I am actually not here to kill you…"

"HEH" everyone shouted.

"…Yet" he finished causing many people to raise their eyebrows. "I am actually here to thank you"

"Thank me?" Korosensei asked quite confused.

"Yes from freeing me from the moon of course"

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"That is simply not possible" Ryoma Terasaka said as he looked at Shinju. "And what is with your name? It sounds like it was from a manga"

"Otsutsuki seems to be taken from Naruto as well as Shinju" Korosensei.

"Well of course I was from the Elemental Ages after all"

"Elemental Ages? No way does that exist. It's just a story in a manga!" Takuya Muramatsu said.

Shinju sighed as he held up his hand and a blue orb appeared in his hand shocking the class and the teachers in the room.

"No way"

"That's the…"

"Rasengan" Shinju said before the orb disappeared and Korosensei had a bead of sweat go down his face. He was glad that Shinju didn't want to kill him yet.

"So how are you really?" Kaede Kayano asked.

"I go by many names Shinju, Jubi as examples and technically every person from the Elemental Age that was trapped in Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi) and my Jinchuriki including both Kaguya as my incarnation and Naruto my last jinchuriki" Shinju said.

"That can't be true with the last one the manga ended differently" Korosensei said holding up the last chapter of the Naruto manga.

"That's because some people didn't want to accept the truth"

"The truth? What was the truth?"

"Why don't any of you having chakra? It's simple really Naruto took chakra away from humans. He basically pulled a Kaguya" Shinju said as his right eye morphed into the Rinne Sharingan. "You humans would just abuse it anyway"

This left the room quiet, to think that they once had chakra many years ago. "Wouldn't everyone of hated him?" Nagisa asked the one eyed god.

"Yes but he easily trapped those who weren't caught in the genjutsu into his own genjutsu and blamed the rest on the Mugen Tsukuyomi. He had a full life with his family before sending me to the moon again to live a peaceful life"

"Excuse me Shinju-kun" Korosensei said to the one who could kill him easily now. "You said I release you from the moon but you were sent there for a peaceful life"

"The Otsutsuki clan that lived on the Moon sealed me after finding out that the Elemental Nations didn't have any chakra but before they sealed me… I killed them all"

This made the class uneasy, knowing that he was the Jubi from the Naruto manga, that they could of have chakra but Naruto took said chakra away. Then there was a simple unavoidable fact.

He could kill Korosensei easily.

This made the class somewhat depressed as a god-like being could easily do something that they cannot. Then they remembered what he said before.

 _Flashback_

" _I am actually not here to kill you…yet. I am actually here to thank you… for freeing me from the moon…_ "

 _Flashback End_

A sense of hope was found within the students. They didn't have to worry about Shinju killing Korosensei just yet they just had to kill Korosensei before either Shinju or the world's destruction.

Korosensei looked at Shinju "So you're not going to kill me?"

"No I will not kill you yet. Consider this as thanks for freeing me from the moon." Shinju said "However the day before you destroy the world, I will kill you after all I just was freed from the moon after all. I might get bored and kill you earlier than intended"

Korosensei looked shocked at the black haired heterochromia eyed male.

"Now then Korosensei I hope we get along during our short time together" Shinju said smiling at the sensei of class 3-E.

The class knew that it was going to be interesting from now on.


End file.
